


Inheriting The Farm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, F/M, Gen, Inheritance, Marriage, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Inheriting The Farm

Clinton Sr and Amelia are glad to meet their second grandson.  
He reminds them of their son.  
Edith's brother, Francis.  
Clinton Sr is honored that,  
His grandson is named after him.  
Clint is much different than Barney.  
Barney was more of a crier,  
And looked a lot like Harold  
But Clint is a happy child.  
And looked a lot like his mother.

Clint always played with the animals on their farm.  
He seemed to like them.  
Clint was friends with their horse and chicken.  
So Clinton Sr had decided,  
That Clinton Jr will inherit the farm.  
He knows his grandson will take care of it.  
What he didn't know,  
That years later,  
The farm became a sanctuary for his grandson and his wife.  
Who always sought solitude and calmness.


End file.
